


Dawn of the Daybreaker

by DraksonNightKell



Series: Chronicles from the Light [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 05:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraksonNightKell/pseuds/DraksonNightKell
Summary: Forged in the fires of combat, unstoppable on her path, and a mystery to all around her. Who is Solra, and how did she become the mighty Titan she is?





	Dawn of the Daybreaker

Who are you? Oh, yes. You must be, right, got it. Dragon told me you would be coming. You're a Newborn, huh? I can tell from that spark in your eyes. Young, curious, hoping to discover all this system has to offer. I remember when I was like that, so long ago. Now, I know why you are here, and what you are after. So let’s cut to the chase, shall we? I’m not one for idle chitchat.

 

I am Solra, the Daybreaker. But you already know that, don’t you? How else would you be able to track me down? Ask any Guardian about my name, and there are plenty of stories they can tell. That I appeared out of nowhere, a mighty Sunbreaker whose power rivaled the sun. A mysterious figure who comes and goes, leaving no explanation as to why, or what her motives might be.

 

Now, tell me. Have you heard of a Striker named Sirrah Kren? No? I didn’t expect you to, either. She was one of the first Guardians, or the Risen as we were called back then. Unremarkable, unnoticed, and forgotten by almost all but her mentor. Because unlike her brothers and sisters, she was weak. Rash. Hotheaded. Some would say reckless. But that is what others saw. In reality, she was trying to prove her worth. To prove she was just as capable as the rest. She was mocked and ridiculed by the others, who were supposed to be her equals. But she didn’t become bitter. No, she dedicated her time to becoming stronger, despite their laughs and warnings. She would become just as worthy as them.

 

One day, after a disastrous attack against a Fallen encampment, her mentor scolded her for endangering everyone. He was like a father to her, an Awoken Titan like herself. She was crushed by his harsh, furious words, and left the next day. After weeks of wandering, she found an old jumpship and headed to the one place she was told to never go; Mercury. She would show them that she could face the toughest foes in the system, and come out on top. She would show them that she was their equal.

 

Upon landing on the planet, she was perplexed by the odd structures of rock and metal, casting blue streams of energy between them across waterfalls of strange, milky fluid. And it was here, in what has become known as the Fields of Glass, that she first encountered the Vex. A lone Goblin, patrolling a small corridor. She ran up to the mechanical being and punched it in the head, barely making a dent. The Vex unit simply raised its hand and blasted her back, then fired a stream of energy rounds into her chest. As it continued its route, Sirrah was brought back by her Ghost. And she went after the Goblin yet again. Another hit, another death. On and on it went, until after countless deaths she punched it in the glowing abdomen, causing milky fluid to spill everywhere as the Goblin collapsed, dead. She took its head and fashioned into a makeshift chestplate. She used the rifle, inoperable to any but the Vex, as a blunt weapon to smash more Goblins. With each victory, she made more armor, and grew stronger. With each death, she grew wiser, learning her new enemy’s tactics.

 

Years passed, and eventually she reached an odd circular gate. Her once frail armor was replaced with one of Vex metal, in her hand was a blunt hammer made from a Minotaur’s arm. She had seen others like this in the distance, upon massive towers and in deep channels. Vex used them to travel. She stepped through, and found a strange place; a small structure, not unlike some she had been through already. But outside, on a strange circular slab of stone and technology, was an orb of pure fire. She could feel the power emanating from within. She slowly approached the strange phenomenon, and reached out to touch it. Her hand went inside the flames, and she could feel something solid. A handle, of sorts. She began pulling it out, and in her hand was a flaming hammer, the glowing fire spreading to encompass her entire figure. But they didn’t hurt her. On the contrary, she felt stronger than ever before. As she raised the hammer towards the sun above her, a voice echoed in her head. Warm, yet commanding. A welcome presence after her years of solitude. “You show great promise,” it said to her. “Few have wielded my flames before you, and none of them matched your fiery temper. I am Ember, the Dragonlord, daughter of the Traveler and ruler of the Solar Light.” Sirrah knelt at the platform, looking up at the sun. “Ember, daughter of our savior, I seek to grow strong enough to protect our home, side by side with my brothers and sisters,” she explained. “If you are indeed what you say you are, can you teach me to wield this fire? To master the flames so I can burn away those who seek to destroy us?” Ember laughed warmly, sensing Sirrah’s fighting spirit and desire to aid humanity. “Yes, I can. And I will. From this day forth, I will guide you to victory against the coming Darkness. Rise, my champion. Take this flame back to your fellow warriors, and let them know that hope burns brightest.”

 

And so the Titan rose, with a new name. She was Solra, the Daybreaker. Sirrah Kren was no more, having slowly disappeared with each death. Her weakness, her brashness had faded to make room for new strength, new wisdom. She had burned away in front of the sun, and from her embers and ashes rose a being of fire, like a phoenix. And her flames scorched her enemies to cinders, and shone like a beacon of hope for humanity.

 

Surprised? Yes, I was once the weakest of all Guardians. But I found a way to grow strong, to grow wise, and strike down my enemies with the fury of the sun. Of course, no one knows I was once her. Sirrah Kren died on Mercury almost four centuries ago, and I stood in her place. Now, I suspect you got places to be? Run along, I have matters to attend to. And if you see Zavala, tell him that his words of discipline and anger helped reforge his apprentice into a being of tempered metal.

**Author's Note:**

> And here it is, my first story that expands upon the world! There will be more of these coming, with focus on other characters and their stories, whether it's their past or certain events in their lives.


End file.
